


Counting Stars

by serenityblues



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, one shots and drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityblues/pseuds/serenityblues
Summary: After all this time... he's home.





	Counting Stars

He kisses her.

Part of Terra knows that he should wait. This body is now his and _only_ his and time is no longer slipping away but in that moment he can't think of any of it, sees only the clear blues of her familiar eyes and her earnest, gentle smile, lets his lips fall to hers within a heartbeat.

_It's real. It's finally real._

He breathes in the exhale that escapes her, pushes tentatively against the supple contours of her mouth - like Aqua will vanish from underneath him and turn to dust just like she has done so often in his half lucid dreams. But she's _real_ and she stays and Terra feels a painful clench within his chest as he deepens the kiss, not caring that she can feel the tears slipping down his eyes and smearing between their flushed skin. 

It's selfish to give in so easily with Ven only a few steps ahead and his own head is still reeling from the joy of their reunion but Terra can't stop himself, cups the soft curve of her cheek to bring her closer when she tangles a hand at his nape and presses back against him like she _wants_ him. 

Terra doesn't know why she would, why anyone would but she's _here. She's real and she's here and Ven's here--_

Her hands are feather light in Terra's hair, mouth warm and pliant against his and it's too much and not enough all at once, makes Terra let go of her lips so he can  bury his face in the crook of her neck with unrestrained greed. He let's out a shaky exhale, breathes her in at the next inhale. 

She smells like sweat and musk and _home_. Terra can hear the whistling wind in his ears and feel the solid dirt beneath his covered feet. It's real. _It's almost too real to be true._  

For a second he doubts and goes rigid, hearing his demons roar at his plight. 

"I'm real," Aqua tells him immediately. She knows. Of course she knows. "I'm here."

She presses him impossibly close against her, letting him find refuge in the warmth of her body as she frees an arm to coax Ven towards them from where he's been watching all along. Terra sighs as she pulls them both into her, crying silently into the hollow of her throat.

"We're here. We're not going anywhere." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished KH3 and we were well fed, my friends!
> 
> I know Terra strong and he's the one that reassured them it was really him, but considering what he's been through I can completely believes that it's a battle every second and he sometimes doubts.


End file.
